The Love of a Highlander
by Jennmc75
Summary: Written for The Age of Edward contest. Set in 1745 Scotland during the second Jacobite uprising. Bella and Edward are preparing for their wedding when they receive the news that Edward and his brothers have been called to fight. Rated M for lemon.
1. Chapter 1

**Age of Edward Contest **

**Title: The Love of a Highlander**

**Your pen name: Jennmc75**

**Type of Edward: Eighteenth Century Scottish Edward**

**If you would like to see all the stories that are a part of this contest visit: The Age of Edward C2 Community:  
http://www(DOT)fanfiction(DOT)net/community/The_Age_of_Edward_Contest/70125/ **

**

* * *

AN: This is quite a leap out of my comfort zone. I've never written anything that I had to keep historically accurate. This takes place between August 1745 and May 1746. I spent many hours researching on Google and Wikipedia. I was inspired to write this because I'm currently reading the **_**Outlander**_** series by Diana Gabaldon. **

**Birdee, I totally agree that Kiltward is freaking hot. Thanks for being such an awesome beta. Vjgm, you rock for validating everything so fast on Twilighted.**

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer owns all things _Twilight_. I just like to play around in her world.**

**

* * *

  
**

I had been in love with Edward of Cullen for as long as I could remember. Edward was a mere three months older than I, and we had been inseparable since we were babes. My ma died while birthin' me so Edward's ma, Esme, helped care for me. Edward and I shared a crib while I was under Esme's watchful eye. She said there was never a time that we weren't touching while we lay in the crib.

My da was the justice of the peace for the village of Cullen. He had been friends with Carlisle, Edward's father and a healer, since they were babes. We were all proud members of Clan Kerr. Our fathers had a betrothal contract for Edward and me the day I was born. I loved the idea of being married to Edward. He was everything I would ever want in a husband. He was strong, kind, hard working, and extremely loyal. The fact that he was extremely handsome only helped the matter. Edward was very tall and muscular with broad shoulders. He kept his long bronze locks tied back with a leather thong. I had a hard time looking into his emerald green eyes without getting lost.

Esme and I were putting the finishing touches on my wedding dress when there was a knock at the door. We weren't expecting visitors. Carlisle and my da were busy in the village, and Edward and his brothers Emmett and Jasper were tending to the fields. I continued my stitching while Esme answered the door.

"Good day, lad. What can I help ye with?"

"Begging your pardon, ma'am, I have a message for Carlisle of Cullen," he said sheepishly.

"He is in the village taking care of his healing duties. I can give him the message when he returns." The lad reluctantly agreed and left a letter sealed with the Duke of Argyll's wax seal.

Esme placed the letter on the table and resumed her stitching.

I glanced at the letter and then back to Esme. "I wonder what the Duke could want with Carlisle."

"Aye. I was wondering that myself. We haena heard from any of the Campbells since the Battle of Sheriffmuir. Carlisle and Charles are too old to participate in this mess Bonnie Prince Charlie has started," Esme said, shaking her head.

I dropped my needle and dress and looked at Esme with terror in my eyes. "What's wrong, child?"

"What if the Duke doesn't want Carlisle and Da? What if he wants Emmett, Jasper, and Edward?" I couldn't control the tears that were starting to form.

Esme pulled me into the comfort of her arms and rocked me back and forth like she did when I was a babe. "Calm down, Bella. Carlisle and your da have prepared the lads for battle. If the Duke is calling on them to serve, you need not worry. There is no better shot in the whole of Scotland than my boys. Emmett is strong enough to fight off an entire clan. Jasper can command an entire regiment with finesse and ease. Of course you know that Edward is the fastest lad in all of Cullen. I dinna think there is a lad from here to Inverness that can match his speed. The three of them together are a force that no Jacobite wants to tangle with."

I knew my da helped Carlisle train all of the lads in the area. That thought did comfort me some. The thought of Edward being hurt or, worse, killed in battle broke my heart. I couldn't live without him.

Esme gave me a quick squeeze and let me get back to my stitching. My dress would be finished by the next day. Edward and I were set to be married the next Friday. I couldn't wait to start a family with him. I wanted to have a wee bairn in our home by Christmas next year.

I was lost in my thoughts of marriage and family when the door swung open. I looked up to see the shining emerald eyes of my love.

"Bella," he breathed as he pulled me into his arms and kissed me thoroughly.

"I missed you, lass."

"I like you missing me if I get that kind of greeting," I teased. "I missed you too, Edward."

I looked to the table and saw Edward's brothers, Carlisle, and my da settling in for supper. Edward reluctantly let me go, and we joined the family.

"Carlisle, this letter came for you today." Esme handed Carlisle the dreaded piece of parchment from the Duke.

"I wonder what Archibald wants from us. I know the Jacobite uprising is getting out of control. I bet the Duke wants our support like his brother John did at Sheriffmuir." Carlilse quickly read the letter and passed it to my da.

"Looks like our lads here will be joining the Duke of Argyll in support of King George II against the Jacobite uprising. It seems Bonnie Prince Charlie has been causing quite a problem," Carlisle said to Esme.

I gasped, and Edward pulled me close to him. "Dinna worry, lass. My brothers and I can handle soldiering. My da and yours have made certain of that fact."

"I canna help it. It terrifies me to think of you in battle." Edward cupped my face and gently wiped away the tears that were streaming from my eyes.

"I know, love. I know," he whispered to me. "Da, when are we to meet up with the Campbells?"

"He wants you lads at Fort William by the twentieth of September," Carlisle stated.

"NO!" I was furious. I couldn't let Edward leave me so soon after we wed.

"We have no choice, lass. Maybe it would be best if ye wait to marry the lad until he returns from this mess," my da said, rubbing my back.

"Aye, maybe we should wait, Bella. I would hate for something to happen to me and leave ye a widow so soon after we wed," Edward said solemnly.

"We are getting married next week. I dinna want to wait. I've waited long enough," I insisted.

"Bella, if anything happens to Edward it will be easier for Charles to find you a suitable husband if ye are still innocent. Most men dinna want to take on a widow." Carlisle was the one to speak up this time.

"I dinna care. Edward is the man I want to marry. We have a betrothal contract that states I am to marry Edward on the thirteenth of August before my seventeenth birthday. No one here will break that contract. I winna hesitate to report it to Lord Mark Kerr. I know that none of you want to cross him." I crossed my hands over my chest and gave them my best glare.

"No need to go to extremes, love. Our das were only trying to think of what would be best for you if things dinna go well for me while away, ye ken." Edward placed a quick kiss on my forehead.

"I dinna care what is best for me if things go bad. I winna let you go off to battle an unmarried man. We will be wed according to the terms of our betrothal contract." I wrapped my arms tightly around Edward's waist and held him close.

"Lass, you're as stubborn as your mother. We will honor the contract. You and Edward will be wed next Friday." Carlisle ruffled my hair as he walked by.

"Bella, I dinna know why ye worry so about wee Eddie. I winna let a single Jacobite lay a finger on my little brother," Emmett assured me.

"Aye, any traitorous bastards wanting Edward will have to go through us to get to him." Jasper's confidence overflowed and set my mind at ease.

"Thank ye kindly for watching out for my Edward." I gave Emmett and Jasper a hug before stepping outside.

Edward followed me out the door. He stepped behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. He pulled my hair away from my neck, placed his chin on my shoulder, and whispered into my ear. "I promise to return to you, Bella. You are my life. I canna live without you."

I turned in his arms, wrapped my arms around his neck, and pulled his lips to mine. I kissed him with all the love that I possessed. I slowly ran my hands down his back and started pulling his shirt out of his kilt.

Edward wrapped his large hands around my wrists and pulled my hands to his chest. "Bella, you need to stop that. You can wait five more days. We will be wed and then I can take you properly."

"Edward, will it always be like this?"

"Like what?"

"Every time the Campbells canna handle the mess they get themselves into, do you have to jump in and save their arses?"

Edward sighed. "Aye. Our clan is under the protection of the Duke of Argyll. We have no choice but to answer his call. Dinna worry, lass. We will end this uprising quickly. I'll have a bonnie new bride waiting at home that needs attending to." Edward smirked and took me in his arms. "Bella, I love you and canna wait to marry you."

"I love you too, Edward."

The next five days were a whirlwind. Every member of Edward's house was busy preparing for the wedding. Edward and his brothers were putting the finishing touches on our cottage that they had built on the south east corner of their family's land. Edward refused to let me see it before we were wed. I finished my dress the day we received the news that Edward and his brothers were being called to help in the uprising. I spent the next five days sewing the linens for our new home.

Esme had been spending her time planning and preparing our wedding feast. You would've thought she was feeding the entire Clan Kerr with the amount of cooking she was doing.

"Esme, do we really need this much food?"

"My youngest son and favorite lass will only wed once. This occasion calls for a huge celebration, and you have seen Emmett eat. He will eat half of this feast within an hour."

I couldn't help but smile at the thought of Emmett gorging himself on the wonderful feast Esme was preparing. "Aye, I have seen him eat. I truly sympathize with Rosalie if they ever wed." I giggled at the thought of Rosalie cooking a feast for Emmett.

"Do you think he will ever wed her?" I asked.

"Carlisle and I are hoping that you and Edward wedding will inspire Emmett to do the same. If nothing else, it should get Rose to thinking about it." I nodded my head. There is nothing like a wedding to get a lass to question when her lad will finally wed her.

I spent the rest of the day gathering wild flowers to place in my hair and carry as my bouquet. My thoughts kept wandering to my da. I wasn't sure what he would do once I wed Edward and we moved into our cottage. I was the one to take care of him since I turned seven. I decided to talk with him about his future.

Da was arriving home the same time I finished gathering flowers. "Bella, those are some verra pretty flowers you found."

"Thanks, Da. They are for tomorrow. Do you think they will make a nice bouquet?"

"Aye, a verra nice one. Are you sure you're ready to wed Edward tomorrow? There's still time to stop it if you want to wait until he returns from battle."

I glared at my Da. "There will be no waiting for my wedding. Edward will be my husband before the sun sets tomorrow."

"Fine, Bella. I just wanted to make sure. Anything can happen while Edward is away fighting. Soldiering isn't verra safe. There is no guarantee he will return."

"I understand the dangers of Edward going away. Emmett and Jasper promised to keep him safe. Edward promised to return to me. I will wed Edward tomorrow and make sure he knows he has something worth fighting for and returning home safe." I couldn't stop the tears from falling. They always came when I thought about Edward leaving me to help the Campbells fight off the traitor clans.

The rest of the evening with Da was very nice. We talked about my childhood and my ma. I missed having a ma at times like this. I was sad she wasn't here to give me advice about being married. I didn't feel completely at ease talking with Esme about a wife's duties. The thought of discussing those things with Edward's ma was too strange for me. I went to Rose for that advice. Her ma had told her everything in great detail, and she was more than happy to share it with me.

After supper I kissed my da on his cheek and excused myself to my room. I crawled into bed and smiled thinking that this time tomorrow I would be sharing my marriage bed with my husband, Edward. I drifted to sleep with happy thoughts of my betrothed.

Da woke me early in the morning. Esme and Rose were coming to our cottage to help me get ready for my wedding. Da left to meet Carlisle and the boys in the stable. They needed to be sure there was room for the horses of the few guests who would be attending my wedding.

Esme helped me pin my hair up and place some of the beautiful flowers I had gathered yesterday into her masterpiece. She helped me put on the simple dress I had been sewing the week before.

"Oh, Bella," Esme gasped. "You look so beautiful, child."

"Eddie will take one look at you, lass, and he winna be able to say his vows," Rose smirked.

"I dinna want to render the boy speechless. I need him to say his vows."

"Words arena necessary. As long as the lad can still nod, then ye have nothing to worry about." I nodded my head in understanding to Rose.

"I have something special for you, Bella." Esme was digging around in the bag she brought with her. After a few minutes she pulled out a small velvet bag and handed it to me.

I slowly opened the bag and poured the contents onto the table. "Esme, these are beautiful. I canna accept such lovely things."

"Hush, child. This pearl necklace was your ma's. Her ma gave it to her on her wedding day. She made me promise that you would have it for yours. The pearl ear bobs were mine. Carlisle gave them to me as a wedding gift. There were intended to be passed to my daughter on her wedding day. You are the closest thing I have to a daughter, child. Please dinna give me trouble and take them." I wiped away my tears and nodded my head yes.

Esme helped me put on the necklace and ear bobs. Rose was helping me clean the tears from my face when there was a loud knock on the door.

"Bella, are ye decent?" my da asked.

"Aye, Da. Ye may enter."

Da gasped when he saw me in my wedding dress. "Child, you look just like your ma. Where did ye find her pearls? I spent the last two weeks searching this cottage for them."

"She gave them to me for safe keeping, Charles," Esme answered.

"Leave it to Renee to think ahead. Thank ye kindly, Esme."

"Think nothing of it, dear. Is that son of mine ready to wed this beautiful young lass?"

"Aye, it is all he can speak of."

"Well, let us not keep him waiting. Are you ready to wed Edward, lass?" Esme asked.

I nodded my head. Da grabbed my arm and led me out of the cottage. I looked up the hill and saw our family and friends gathered at the top. Edward was standing next to Father Webber. He looked more handsome than I'd ever seen him. He was wearing his best kilt and tartan and the biggest smile I've ever seen. Da slowly guided me up the hill and handed me off to Edward.

I didn't remember most of the ceremony because I was lost in Edward's eyes.

"Bella, it's your turn to say your vows," Father Webber said, laughing. I blushed and repeated my vows. The next thing I remembered was Edward leaning in and kissing me in front of everyone. He was now my husband, and I was the happiest lass in all of Scotland.

Edward held me close throughout our wedding feast. I couldn't bear to be away from him. Everyone ate and drank and danced until the sun set. Emmett ate until his belly ached. Esme and Carlisle kept all of the guests entertained with stories of Edward and me growing up. My da sat back in the corner and drank his weight in whiskey. Once the light of day had finally disappeared, Edward and I said our goodbyes to all of our family and guests and left for our cottage.

My stomach was a knot of nervousness as Edward lifted me into his arms and carried me over the threshold of our new home. He placed a quick kiss on my lips and placed my feet back on the ground.

"Edward, the cottage is beautiful."

"Not nearly as beautiful as my bonnie bride."

Edward cupped my cheek and lowered his lips to mine. I got lost in all of my senses. His lips and tongue were soft on mine. He smelled like the meadow after the rains and the sun was shining down. He had a look of pure desire on his face, and his eyes shone brighter than the stars. I ran my hands up his strong arms and around his neck, tangling my fingers into his hair. As we kissed I released his silky locks from the leather thong. His long bronze hair fell around his shoulders.

"Bella, I love you with all my heart. I dinna think I can wait much longer to take you, love," he said huskily.

"Dinna wait, husband. I'm your wife and yours for the taking."

I crashed my lips back to his. Edward ran his hands down my sides and untied the laces holding my dress up. He slowly slid the sleeves off my shoulders, and the dress slid down my body and pooled at my feet. Edward gasped as he took in the sight of my bare body.

"Bella, you are exquisite."

"I've always wondered what you lads wore under your kilts," I said, smirking.

Edward walked to the bed and sat down. "Why don't you come over here and find out, love."

I slowly walked to the bed and dropped to my knees in front of the bed. I slowly removed his stockings one at a time. Once his legs were bare, I ran my hands up his calves, past his thighs, and under his kilt. I was pleasantly surprised to find no additional clothing there. "Are you always bare beneath your kilt or were you trying to be prepared for your wedding bed?"

"Always bare, my love. A man never knows when the opportunity to take his woman will happen. He must always be ready," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"You seem ready now," I teased.

"Verra ready, lass." Edward pulled me off my knees and sat me on the bed next to him. He stood up and slowly removed the remainder of his clothes. I gasped when I took in the sight of his naked body. His strong chest and stomach were rippling with muscles. He was beautiful. No other words would do him justice.

Edward gently lay on the bed next to me. He slowly explored my body with his hands starting at my feet. He kissed and caressed his way up my legs, across my stomach, and ending at my breasts. He slowly cupped the fullness of each breast in his hands and gently squeezed. A feeling of pleasure shot down my body to the juncture of my legs. I couldn't believe the heat and moisture that was gathering there. Edward lowered his mouth to my right breast and reverently kissed and licked my nipple. He finally took it into his mouth, and I couldn't hold back the moan that escaped my lips.

"Bella, I want to hear that sound again." I felt his manhood twitch on my thigh as he lavished the other breast with the same attention. Edward slowly kissed his way up my neck and found my lips with his. As his mouth ravaged mine, he ran his hand down my body and finally rested at my core. He ran his fingers through my wet folds. The feeling was amazing.

"Bella, you are so wet. Are you ready for me, love?"

"Aye, I'm ready. I've been waiting for this moment for many years."

Edward gave me one more kiss before settling between my legs. He hovered above me, positioned at my entrance. I looked deep into his eyes and nodded for him to continue. I gasped as he started to push his way into my body. Edward stopped and looked at me with loving concern.

"Did I hurt you? I'm so sorry, love."

"Edward, it is supposed to hurt. Please don't stop."

Edward nodded and quickly thrust into me and stopped. I cried out as a few tears streamed down my face. Edward kissed my tears away, murmuring his love and apologies.

"Edward, I'm fine. It hurts a little but nothing I canna handle." I kissed his lips and ran my hands to his arse and gave him a little squeeze.

"Bella, you feel amazing. I winna last very long," he said, stroking my cheek.

"Edward, we have all night to do this over and over. Now please move before I go insane."

Edward smirked at me and started moving slowly. The feeling was indescribable. I never wanted him to stop. I raised my hips to meet his in a steady rhythm. There was a tightening in my belly I had never felt before. The more he moved into me, the tighter the feeling got. After a few minutes the tightening snapped, and all of my muscles tightened and my toes curled. A feeling of pure bliss washed through my entire body. Edward thrust into me one more time and spilled his seed deep into my body. I never felt more connected to him than I did in that moment. I never wanted him to leave my side.

"Bella, I love you more than anything."

"I love you too, Edward."

He slowly left my body and walked to the wash basin. He wet a towel and cleaned my innocence from his manhood and then cleaned me up. We spent the rest of the night wrapped in each other's arms.

The next month passed in a blur. Edward spent his days with his brothers finishing the harvest. My days were spent helping Esme tend to the gardening, cleaning, and cooking. Our nights were spent making love and just being wrapped in each other's arms. I had never been happier in my entire life.

On the thirteenth of September we celebrated my seventeenth birthday. Esme had planned a huge celebration where we laughed, sang, danced, and ate a ton of food. Edward and I continued the celebration at home. He made love to me all night long. The sun was starting to come up, and I clung to him tighter. I couldn't stop the tears from falling. Today was the day that Edward and his brothers would be leaving for Fort William. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving.

"Dinna be sad, lass. I promise to return to you. We need to fill these lands with many wee bairns." Edward kissed the top of my head.

"Aye, you better return safely to me. I will hold you to the promise of lots of bairns."

I packed Edward's bag while he cleaned up. He wrapped his arms around my waist once he was ready to leave. "Lass, please believe that I will return to you," he whispered in my ear.

"I believe you." I gave him a quick kiss and we made our way to the stable.

The rest of his family was already at the stable preparing the horses for their journey. Esme kept pulling her sons in for hugs. She was just as upset as I was about their leaving. Esme hugged all of her lads tightly once more before they left for Fort William.

I couldn't stand staying in my cottage without Edward. The first night without him was torture. I kept reliving our nights together. My chest ached like a hole was forming in my chest where my heart was. Being apart from Edward hurt more than I could've ever imagined. The next day Esme insisted I stay with her and Carlisle until Edward returned home. I gladly accepted her offer.

Esme and I spent the next few weeks distracting each other. I always enjoyed spending time with her. She taught me all of the finer points of running a successful house and farm. She showed me that it was the woman who actually kept things running. The men only took care of the hard physical labor.

Around mid October Esme noticed how easily I tired. I had been feeling sick to my stomach and missed dinner a few nights as well. She insisted that Carlisle needed to know how I was feeling. That night he pulled out his healing supplies and looked me over.

"Bella, how long have you been feeling sick?"

"Just a few weeks. I dinna think it was anything to worry about," I admitted sheepishly.

"I agree, lass. You have nothing to worry about. You are not seriously ill. You are expecting," he said with a huge grin.

My jaw dropped open. "I-I'm gonna be a ma?"

"Aye that you are, lassie. It looks like the wee one will join our family sometime early June."

"Edward needs to know. How can we get the news to him?"

"I will send a letter to Fort William. If the lads are no longer there, someone in charge will forward the letter on to him. I promise he will know about his bairn before he returns home." Carlisle squeezed my hand and left the room.

I couldn't believe Edward kept his promise. We would have a wee bairn by next Christmas. It was hard to contain the excitement and joy I felt. All I needed now was Edward safe in my arms again.

Carlisle returned to the room with a parchment, quill, and ink. I quickly wrote a letter explaining my good news and telling Edward how much I loved him. I melted some wax and sealed my letter with Carlisle's official seal. The next day Carlisle sent the letter to Fort William. Soon Edward would know that he was going to be a father.

Esme and I took a trip into the village in mid November. We were in need of a few supplies to keep the house running. I also wanted to buy a few scraps of material and some yarn to make a few things for the babe. We were walking past the local inn when we heard a few men talking about the uprising.

Apparently the Jacobites had won a key battle in late September at Prestonpans. Everywhere they went, they were singing their own praises and confident they were going to succeed in restoring Bonnie Prince Charlie to the throne of Scotland and England. I was happy to know that our lads were nowhere near that battle. They were just arriving at Fort William at that point. Esme noticed the relief on my face and quickly led me past the inn.

"Bella, I know the lads are all safe. If our boys had been present at that battle, I have a feeling it would have had a different outcome," she said, winking. I gave her a week smile and nodded my head.

We returned home and told Carlisle and da all we heard. "Please dinna worry yourself, lassie. Our lads know what they are doing. They winna let the traitorous Jacobite bastards win any battle they fight. I'm sure Edward has received your letter and will be doing everything in his power to return to you and his babe as quickly as possible."

The winter months were hard and passed slowly, and my belly continued to grow as the child did. It was now the beginning of May, and I was anxious to get word from Edward. We hadn't heard any news of the uprising since March. Carlisle and Da had heard how the Jacobites won a battle at Falkirk in mid January. Other than that there was no news coming our way.

I was working in the herb garden planting a few seeds when Da placed his hand on my shoulder.

"Hello, Da. How are you this fine day?"

"I am well, Bella. Can you please join us in the kitchen? We have some news to share with everyone."

Da helped me to me feet and escorted me to the kitchen. I took a seat between my da and Esme. I grabbed her hand and waited to hear the news.

"On March twentieth the Jacobites reached Fort William. They attacked for two weeks with no luck. Our lads held them off until the third of April when the Jacobites retreated. On the sixteenth of April the Duke of Cumberland led King George's army into battle at Culloden." I gasped. That was a few miles from Fort William.

"Calm down, lass. Let me finish. About 1500 clansmen were wounded or killed on the Jacobite side of the battle. Only fifty of Cumberland's men were killed. Our lads were not among the dead. The only casualty that affects us is the death of Lord Robert Kerr. Our clan lost a good man in this mess."

I felt so guilty for the relief that washed through me at hearing that our lads had survived. My child would know his or her father. I wouldn't be completely at ease until Edward was safe in my arms again. Esme squeezed my hand.

"Why do you look so guilty, Bella?"

"I feel bad for being happy that Edward is alive. I should be upset at the loss of Lord Robert, but I canna shake the overwhelming feeling of relief."

"It's only natural to feel relief. Edward is your husband and you want him safe at home with you and his bairn. Please dinna feel guilty for being happy that your husband is alive." I gave Esme a weak smile and gently rubbed my belly. Edward would be home soon and we would be able to meet our wee bairn within a month.

I spent the next few weeks finishing knitting for the babe. Carlisle and Da had made a cradle. Esme helped me knit and prepare the cottage for Edward's return. I couldn't wait to see his smiling face again.

It was the fifteenth of May and I was planting a few flowers outside our cottage. We had heard no news of the return of any survivors from the Battle of Culloden. I was slowly going out of my mind with worry.

"My how the months of changed you, lass."

I dropped what I was doing and whipped around to see my husband. He was more handsome than I remembered. I was struggling to get to my feet when he noticed my problem. Edward wrapped his arms around me and lifted me to my feet. I threw my arms around him and kissed his face everywhere I could.

"I missed you so much, love. I canna believe I missed so much while I was away," he said, eyeing my huge belly.

"Please dinna go away like that again. I was afraid you wadna be home in time for the birth of your babe."

"I wadna miss that for anything, love. Now let me take you into our home and say hello to my wife properly." Edward scooped me into his arms and carried me into our cottage. He gently placed me on my feet next to our bed.

Edward kissed me like a thirsty man receiving his first sip of water. It was wonderful to have his lips back on mine. "Oh, Bella, I've missed kissing and touching you. You are even more beautiful swollen with our child. "

Edward spent the entire night making love to me and talking to our babe in my belly. He was so excited that he was going to be a father. My life was complete now that my highland warrior had returned home.


	2. Voting has started

**You guys are the greatest group of readers I could ask for. Thanks so much for supporting my stories. Award time is upon us. The Indie Twific Awards opens for voting at 9 EST tonight. You can cast your vote until 7/26. Winners should be announced on 7/28. My Sacrifice is nominated for Best Alternate Universe Human Complete, Best Original Character Complete, and Most Romantic Moment Complete. Please take the time to stop by and vote.**

**The Love of a Highlander is up in the 2nd round of voting for the Age of Edward Contest. That voting opened today. You can vote for your top three favorites.**

**Links to both of these can be found on my profile.**

**Thanks,  
~Jenn**


End file.
